ultimateshowdownsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Showdown
Ultimate Showdown is an action game in development, created by Somarinoa. It is intended as a multiplayer game, with a final goal of 16—32 players at a time per session. The game features over a thousand characters, and the goal is to be in control of the last character still alive. Each character plays differently in one way or another, making the game very complex in overall design, no matter how simple the concept is. Only one character in Ultimate Showdown can be considered property of Somarinoa — the Creator, who is himself. All other characters belong to their respectful copyright owners, and should not be seen as an attempt to claim any copyrights as his own. Characters :See the Ultimate Showdown Character Gallery for a roster list of characters found in-game. As of September 13th, 2012 anno domini, there is currently 1140 characters set to appear in Ultimate Showdown—all of which have sprites created for them. You can expect this list to grow and evolve over time (as converting the sprites to single sprite images with transparent format will take time). The characters will be added in in by sheet number. Since there are 30 characters per sheet, this means there are 37 more character updates to go until all caught up, if no new characters are officially added by that time. Classes While characters play as one would expect them to (Batman throws batarangs and the like, FPS characters use multiple guns, Mario characters use power ups they can find, Mon users fights alongside their Mons, Zombie characters convert other characters into an AI zombie horde, ''et cetera), and therefore characters are all unique in one way or another, they are still classified by loose-fitting "Classes" that help a player locate the specific character they desire or characters who play in a similar manner with ease. Certain characters fill multiple classes, and several classes require more kill points to be able to purchase and play. However, as the number of characters still alive begin to dwindle, characters get cheaper a few times before becoming completely free for in-game purchase. Below are some short descriptions of various classes known to exist in-game.'' *'Animal:' Self-explanatory, the Animal class holds all animals that can be played in game. Examples of Animals are Dilophosaurus wetherilli, Dimetrodon limbatus or Mr. Ed. *'Brute:' Brutes are a combination of Scrapper and Tank classes, being able to deal out as much damage as they can take. Because of their strength, they are generally mid-game fielded characters. Examples of Brutes are Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants *'Civilian:' Civilians are the lowest-tier character class in the game. They are also the most numerous. Civilians are typically quite weak, and can be severely crippled by a single gunshot, unlike many later classes. Examples of Civilians are background or bit characters or any character from a show that takes place in a relatively realistic reality (such as the Sex & The City girls or the Friends cast) as well untransformed Power Rangers/similar Sentai show heroes. Real life people are generally considered Civilians as well. *'Daikaiju:' Massive monsters of absolute destruction. When someone fields a Daikaiju character, all other characters are alerted to the threat and a blip is set on their map. Smart players will end their petty grudges to try and take care of the Daikaiju, due to their generally exponential hit points. Examples of Daikaiju would be Godzilla or any enlarged Power Ranger/similar Sentai show character. *'Destroyer:' Destroyers deliver huge amounts of destruction, and are easily capable of destroying buildings. They are generally late-game fielded characters. Examples of Destroyers would be Spawn (also a Diehard), the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, many members of the Dragon Ball cast, or Chuck Norris. *'Diehard:' Diehards are a crafty bunch who, as their names suggest, are difficult to kill due to various conditions that are often unique to the character. Examples of Diehards are Vampire or Werewolf characters, Spawn, or a number of Slashers (such as Jason Voorhees or Freddy Krueger). *'Gunner:' Gunners wield firearms or similar weaponry, yet not nearly in as great of numbers as a Weapons Expert. They are generally easy to play and manage, and as such are typically early-game fielded characters. Examples of Gunners would be Elmer Fudd, RoboCop or Metal Slug Martian. *'Infiltrator:' Infiltrators are built for sneaking into and out of areas undetected, rogue-style. In fact, thieves would generally be of the infiltrator class. Examples of Infiltrators are Solid Snake and The Hamburglar. *'Martial Artist:' Martial Artists are masters of martial arts who are neither Samurai nor Ninja, which are considered their own separate classes. Examples of Martial Artists are Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris and pretty much all fighting game characters. *'Mastermind:' Masterminds command forces, usually which do much of their fighting for them, although a number of Masterminds are capable of holding their own should their forces be defeated. How these forces fight depends on what type of force it is, though it is many times soldiers, zombies or vampires. A mastermind can usually replenish their forces, either by having a cooldown for reinforcements or by killing opponents and converting the character into an AI ally of theirs (the character playing that character loses control as it is counted as a death and they return to the Character Select screen as normal). Examples of Masterminds are Hitler (using Nazi soldiers), Stubbs the Zombie (using converted zombie hordes), Generals from Command and Conquer Generals: Zero Hour (using their respective armies), and Turel (using his Turelim vampires). *'Ninja:' Ninjas are adept at the stealthy arts, oftentimes on levels greater than a mere Infiltrator can accomplish. They are often capable of parkour, allowing them to leap to the tops of buildings without needing to move up the stairs like most other human-height classes would have to do. They also suffer from far less fall damage. They often cannot take much damage and therefore are mainly intended to stick to the shadows. Female Ninja, also known as Kunoichi, are also considered members of the Ninja class for simplicity's sake. Examples of Ninja are Ryu Hayabusa, Joe Musashi and the Ninja Turtles. *'Ranger:' Rangers are similar to Gunners yet have more primitive weaponry, such as bow and arrows or crossbows. Examples of Rangers would be Legolas, Hawkeye or Green Arrow. *'Saboteur:' Saboteurs are explosives experts who specialize in setting off dangerous detonations. Examples of Saboteurs are Tanya Adams (of Command & Conquer: Red Alert), Bomb Man, and the Bombermen. *'Samurai:' Samurai are a class of warriors who are a step above Martial Artists. They may wear armor to protect them, and are often significantly slower than a normal Martial Artist or a Ninja, yet do more damage with their sword techniques. examples of Samurais are Hiro Nakamura from Heroes. *'Scrapper:' Scrappers are the polar opposites of Tanks—they can dish out damage relatively quickly yet cannot take as much damage as they can put out. Examples of Scrappers would be Rocky Balboa, Knuckles the Echidna or a knight character. *'Specialist:' Specialists are so uniquely developed that they do not fit into any of the other determined classes. As such, the Specialist class can be considered a "wastebasket class". The characters are not junk necessarily, but they are like a veritable grab bag of skills and abilities. Examples of Specialists are Saul Malone, Scrubbing Bubble and Taizo Hori. *'Speedster:' Speedsters are super-fast characters who are hard to hit on sheer speed alone. This is not a necessarily indication as to their endurance, however. Examples of Speedsters are Sonic the Hedgehog, The Flash, or Compsognathus. *'Tank:' Tanks are a class found in numerous games, which are capable of surviving a ridiculous amount of physical punishment yet don't do all that much damage on their own. Examples of Tanks are Spongebob Squarepants *'Timespanner:' Timespanners are time travelers who have a varied style of fighting, though many possess abilities to slow down players and AI enemies (when toggled on) within a certain radius of the user. Examples of Timespanners are Moebius the Streamer, Blinx the Time Sweeper and Dr. Sam Beckett. *'Weapons Expert:' Weapons Experts are characters who utilize a large number of weapons or items to their advantage in battle. Most FPS and Point-and-Click Adventure main characters are Weapons Experts. Examples of Weapon Experts are Manny Calavera (Grim Fandango), Marcus Fenix (Gears of War), or any of the Mega Man or Resident Evil main characters. *'Vampire:' Vampires are a class of undead which have the ability to convert opponents and AI enemies (when toggled on) into vampire whelps, often by draining most of the blood from a victim and letting them die. Draining blood only works on blood-filled and non-undead opponents. It restores health for vampire characters and a non-undead blood-filled character who is bitten obtains a status effect similar to poison; should the Vampire stop draining their blood before they run out (and die), they will continue to lose health unless certain styles of stopping this occurs — should they lose all of their health they will die but return as an AI vampire whelp to serve the Vampire. Many Vampires are also of the Diehard and Mastermind class. *'Zombie:' Zombies are a class of undead which, upon killing a victim, that character will resurrect a short time later as an AI-controlled monster that will attack most other characters on site, though zombies themselves are immune to this behavior. Some zombies, such as Stubbs the Zombie or Michael Jackson, have the ability to have zombies within a certain radius follow them and attack whomever they attack. Most zombies are weak to headshots, though not all are (Tar Man is an example of one who is immune to this sort of attack). Certain zombies will also take damage from healing abilities targeting them. Category:Ultimate Showdown Category:Games